Liane Finds Love
by chuukcake
Summary: Liane Cartman esta enamorada, y Eric no esta feliz por aquello.


**Título** : Liane Finds Love

 **Introducción** :

Liane Cartman esta enamorada, y Eric no esta feliz por aquello.

 **Parejas** : Liane x Joe.

 **Advertencia:** OoC.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes South Park pertenecen. Todo su crédito a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Los personajes que no son de South Park, me pertenecen.

* * *

Ella pensaba que estaba todo en secreto. Que era tan idiota como para no notar esos pequeños cambios que había en casa, o en su propia actitud. Seguro pensaba que era tan egoísta como aparentaba para ignorar el hecho de que sonreía más que nunca antes, que alguien además de yo la hacía feliz y le daba cosas que un simple niño de once años no podía. ¡Ingenua eres, madre! Yo sé que te ves con otro hombre a escondidas, yo sé que dejaste esas aventuras para no sentirte más sola. También pude sospechar que los primeros meses le negaste los encuentros por mi, como si fuera un obstáculo a tu felicidad. Me enoja saber que a veces me tomas como un estorbo, pero lo niegas con una sonrisa y un pequeño dulce para calmarme. Madre, ya sé que soy una carga para ti. Porque eres joven, dulce, atenta, graciosa y miles de cosas que yo nunca podré ser. Te admiro, nunca lo diré. Nunca diré que admiro que hayas salido adelante sabiendo que ibas a criar a un monstruo como yo sola, aun teniendo las oportunidades para abortar o dejarme en un orfanato. Pero aún así no creo que necesites a otro hombre en tu vida. En unos años, cuando tenga trabajo, cumpliré todos tus caprichos como tu has hecho conmigo. Y ese idiota no volverá. Él no merece a una mujer tan excelente como lo eres tu, él no merece a la mejor madre del mundo. Él podría lastimarte, dejarte cuando menos lo esperes, o en el peor de los casos... alejarte de mi. De tu hijo. Tu única familia que escucha tu llanto en las noches. La pequeña maquina de destrucción que has traído al mundo.

No quiero que sufras por otro hombre que no sea yo. Porque ya tienes suficiente con todo el pueblo odiándome. Porque ya estas harta de que me rechacen. Pero yo me la he buscado, ¿no? Yo busqué a través de mis actitudes, caprichos y comentarios ganarme todo ese odio. No solo en South Park, también en casi todo el mundo.

Aunque esa tarde donde me llamaste a cenar, estabas algo tensa, el tenedor temblaba junto a tu mano y no pregunté nada. Seguí masticando, más lento que de costumbre, esperando alguna señal en la que tenga que tomar cartas en el asunto. Tal vez ese sujeto te dejó finalmente por mi culpa, y ahora estabas mal y me querías asesinar. Pero una pequeña mueca percibí cuando tomé mi gaseosa. Y soltaste esas palabras que lograron que escupa todo el líquido.

– Quiero que conozcas a alguien especial – me hice el ofendido pensando que era otro de esos psicólogos o doctores para que me convenzan de empezar una dieta o hacer deporte. Pero tu negaste varias veces y te inclinaste un poco, susurrando las palabras que estaba esperando desde hace rato: – Me estuve viendo con alguien, él quiere conocerte. Le hablé mucho de ti.

Ya sabía que ese mucho significaba que seguro dijiste que tenías un hijo y nada más. Pero me enojé tanto que te dejé sola en la mesa y me fui a mi habitación. Meses planeando la mejor reacción cuando me des a conocer esa noticia y salí corriendo como un pendejo, ¿pero que estaba mal conmigo? ¿Por qué no quiero verte con otra persona? Me niego a que alguien más te haga feliz. Me niego a pensar que ese hombre podría destruir nuestra pequeña familia. Desde pequeño me diste a entender que eramos solo tu y yo. ¿Qué pasó ahora? ¿Cuando dinero te da para hacerte feliz? ¿Acaso es el mejor hombre en el sexo para quedarte con él?

Querías hablar conmigo pero te grité que no me jodas, como siempre. Juré escuchar tu corazón crujir por mi comportamiento, porque tu siempre estabas feliz cuando cumplía mis metas o cuando compartía algún logro que llevé un tiempo en hacer. Y ahora. Ahora yo no puedo estar feliz por ti, por ser un egoísta de primera clase. Entonces, acompañado de Rana Clyde, medité. ¿Dejarte ser feliz o cuidarte infeliz? ¿Dar oportunidades o cruzarme de brazos?

Para cuando te habías despertado yo estaba en la parada ignorando a los pendejos que llamaba amigos. Ellos seguro estaban extrañados por mi comportamiento, pero apenas entré a clase busqué a cierto rubio para pedir su consejo. Necesitaba que alguien me escuchara, y aunque Butters fuera tremendo marica sentía que no se iba a burlar de mi o algo por el estilo. También consulté con Jimmy, y le pedí que me animara un poco. Al final de la jornada ya tenía mi decisión tomada y cuando aparecí por casa, te dije que lo llamas y esta noche vería si él merecía tu mano o no.

Te escuché saltar de la felicidad y sonreí levemente mientras subía a mi habitación. Me puse mi mejor ropa, un poco de loción que la abuela me regaló y cuando dio la hora escuché el timbre. Para ese entonces yo estaba abajo viendo televisión, te grité para que abras la puerta y escuché más de dos voces. Me asusté y miré todo detrás de mi amado sofá. Abrazabas a un hombre con amor, cariño y dulzura. Como haces conmigo pero de otra forma. Ese sujeto tenía sujeta tu cintura y sonreía como si hubiera ganado un millón de dolares por eructar. Hasta que me vio, te dijo algo y tu volteaste.

– Eric, cariño, ven a saludar – jugaste con tus brazaletes de plata y luego con una mirada acusadora me motivaste a pararme. Acomodé el suéter rojo y el corbatín que me habías dado.

Cuando estuve frente aquella persona que te sacó más sonrisas que yo, le estreché mi mano y dije mi nombre como un caballero. Mencionando el apellido con orgullo, también añadí que exterminaba Hippies y espera que la raza judía se extinguiera. Él se rió y murmuró que los judíos tampoco eran sus personas favoritas. Con el cabello bien peinado, afeitado y vestido para una cena casual se me hizo un sujeto simpático. Tenía una sonrisa "encantadora", sus ojos eran azules intensos y cabello negro, brillante. Detrás se escuchó un estornudo y él se movió para presentarme a su hija. Una chica que ya podría decir que era menor a mi, usaba vestido verde oscuro y un moño sujetando su cabello en una cola de caballo. La miré con disgusto y ella igual, hasta pudo parecer que iba a vomitar.

– Ella es Robín, mi hija – el sujeto, que hasta ahora el muy mal educado no había dicho su nombre, puso su mano en el hombro de la castaña y la empujó hasta que quede frente mio. Me miró con desprecio y enojo pero aún así estrechamos manos, su mirada ardiente me espantó y creo que a ella le asustó mi sonrisa macabra. De esas que soltaba cuando tenía un plan en mente.

– Bien. La cena estará servida, si quieren vamos a sentarnos hasta que el pavo se terminé de cocinar – con la sola mención de la ave se me hizo agua la boca, incluso al señor que se tuvo que limpiar la baba. Pasamos a sentaros en la mesa y el hombre me preguntó como planeaba exterminar a lo judíos, y yo con simpleza le conté mi plan. También le platiqué de la familia judía que quería fuera de South Park y él dijo que eran sus vecinos y no le agradaban del todo. Me sentía tan genial. Esa tal Robín jugaba con los cubiertos y de vez en cuando nos miraba, asqueada por la charla o por estar en casa de un desconocido. No importaba. Joe, así se llamaba, me caía estupendo y parecía quererte mucho. Porque de vez en cuando te miraba y sonreía como estúpido, también suspiraba cuando reías y murmuraba que estabas hermosa con el vestido cobrizo que usabas esa noche.

Para el momento en que la comida se volvió el centro de atención, ya sentía a ese hombre como un padre y a Robín como una hermana. Por un momento pensé en una familia completa. Joe, hablando sobre su trabajo de todos los días, Robín y yo insultándonos y tu esperando que alaguemos tu comida. Todo como alguna vez lo soñé, reemplazando a los pelirrojos que sí eran mi familia por ellos. No había un Scott molestándome, solamente una niña menor que parecía ser consentida al mismo nivel que yo, y Joe era mucho mejor que ese ex jugador de los Broncos. Luego de terminar el pavo ofreciste como postre helado y nos mandaste a los niños a jugar.

No hablé con ella mucho. Porque ambos callábamos para escucharlos a ustedes reír y ser felices.

Tantas cosas que has hecho por mí, mami. Que era tiempo en que yo hiciera algo por ti, y después de esa noche. Ayudé a Joe, yendo a su trabajo y acosándolo hasta su casa a que pidiera tu mano. Robín ayudó diciendo que sería más romántico con una canción. Entonces para cuando cumplieron un año de relación, Rob y yo pedimos ayuda a algunas personas de Denver, y cuando ustedes salieron a pasear por llevar un año juntos nos diste la señal y todo comenzó. Debía admitir que Robín había pensado en todo. Bailarines con globos, algunos niños del coro animando todo y nosotros dos cargando los anillos hasta que te vi. Tus lágrimas de felicidad me movieron algo en el pecho, no sabía que hacer. Y cuando Joe se arrodilló, tu te pusiste peor. Pidió tu mano frente a miles de personas y juraron amor eterno junto a nosotros.

Ahora, parada frente al altar te observo y me digo que tal vez fue bueno dar tu mano a otro más. Porque a pesar que me hayas tenido a mi durante trece años, era mejor que otro te cuide cuando yo decida formar mi vida.

Tu me diste la vida y todos los caprichos, no me negaste y me amaste hasta cuando fui a la carcel por un tonto crimen contra los negros. Y yo, a cambio, empero que Joe te saqué aún más sonrisas y puedas formar una linda familia. Ahora somos más. Robín y Joe vivirán junto con nosotros en South Park y con el dinero que ganó vendiendo el departamento en Denver, remodelaremos la casa. Le dije que quería un cuarto con un plasma en ese sucio sótano pero solamente se rió, si será imbécil. Pero al final terminamos ganando los dos. Tu ahora con un esposo que te hace feliz, y yo con una familia completa y una casa sola (Robín no cuenta, es una puta) hasta que vuelvan de su luna de miel, seguro con un nuevo integrante como dijo la tía al saludarte.

En fin. Encontraste el amor, madre. Y yo estoy muy feliz por ello.

* * *

 **Holaaa, bien.**

 **Hace tiempo quería hacer algo con Liane y Eric. Y aunque Cartman no tenga sentimientos, decidí ponerle unos pocos, al menos por la persona que le dio la vida.**

 **Este fic puede ser seguido o como gusten, si esperan una continuación de como es la vida de los Cartman con una familia completa puedo volverlo una novela corta ( o larga).**

 **Realmente espero que les haya gustado. En lo persona, el gordo es mi personaje favorito y aunque odie a todos y sea odiado yo lo amo porque sé que en el fondo es un bebo (?).**

 **¡Dejen sus críticas en los reviews!**

 **¡Un besoo!**


End file.
